It is well-known that a stream of air from the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle may be drawn over a temperature sensor, to provide control of the temperature of air discharged into the passenger compartment by the vehicle's climate control system. This air typically is aspirated from the passenger compartment via a conduit connected either to the intake housing of the climate control system blower or to the suction housing of a separate small additional blower mounted behind the dashboard of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,090 discloses a climate control system blower including a dual purpose fan, wherein air is aspirated from the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle by means of supplemental vanes attached to the backside of the impeller of the fan used to provide forced ventilation to the passenger compartment. This configuration, however, does not provide cooling for the blower motor.
It would be desirable to provide a combination motor cooler and air aspirator which could be integrated with the blower motor of a motor vehicle climate control system. Such a device would eliminate the need for a separate small additional blower, and would additionally provide cooling to the climate control system blower motor.